1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to an illumination device fixed to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Oftentimes, electronic components such as hard disks need to be removed from the interior of electronic devices, for repair or replacement. However, the interior areas of such devices are often inadequately lit, making such operations difficult and time consuming.
Therefore, an illumination device is desired to overcome the limitations described.